It is well known in the art to use a stick or branch from a tree or other elongated apparatus as a toy for a dog. It is commonly known for a dog's guardian to throw a stick and for the dog to retrieve said stick to its guardian. This game is commonly known as fetch. The sticks commonly used to play fetch are typically found in wooded areas wherein said sticks are fallen from trees. The sticks range between 1 foot to 3 feet and are typically between ½ inch to 2 inches in diameter. The well-loved art of the game of fetch has been improved over the years to include the use of tennis balls, Frisbees, or other objects capable of being airborne. Further, none of the known fetching instruments provide for a loud noise to gain a dog's attention once the fetching instrument falls to the ground while also providing an airborne noise while the apparatus is flying through the air to attract the dogs attention. Accordingly, there exists a need in the field to provide a fetching instrument which creates an enticing airborne noise to any dog to facilitate the long-lost art of fetch.